


Ficlet n°2

by onlyherefortheslash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Gags, In case, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyherefortheslash/pseuds/onlyherefortheslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second ficlet, also too short to have a summary! Read the tags though! Original post: http://soullessbrothers.tumblr.com/post/86223518435/sooo-thats-weecest-pain-a-little-bit-of-blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet n°2

\- “P-please, Dean. Please!” Sam sobbed, and Dean slapped him again. His cheeks were red and his body, as well as his throat, were covered in bruises. To Dean, the hardest part of all this was when Sammy started to cry. Seeing his little brother’s tears, feeling him writhes on the bed, hearing the little choked noises he made out of pain always made Dean have a flutter of hesitation. He couldn’t help it. All he had ever wanted was to protect his little brother, the most precious and fragile thing he had in his life.

But when Sam begged, every doubts were put aside and he got even rougher. He bit Sam’s inner thighs ‘til they got purple and then violently smacked them, pinched hard and twisted every spot on display on Sam’s torso, clawed his back bloody, strangled him until Sam was almost fainting and forcefully tugged at his nipples.

Dean used Sam’s briefs to gag him, he had to. What would people think if they heard someone screaming and wailing from a motel room? Sam looked at him with pleading eyes, canting his hips a little, trying to get Dean’s focus on his length. It was so hard it bent towards his navel, abundantly leaking drops of precome, its tip deep red.

Dean traced his forefinger over Sam’s sex, so gently, so softly, with such an agonizing slowness, tears were once more flowing from Sam’s eyes.

-”That’s what you want?” Sam frantically nodded his head, whimpers muffled by his makeshift gag, fists tangled with the bedspread, trying not to touch himself, letting Dean control everything. Sam’s breath was ragged, his pupils were blown, they had been at it for hours now, the bed was sullied with his little brothers blood, Sam’s briefs were soaked with his saliva and he was trembling with exhaustion, despair and pain. Dean removed the gag and wrapped his hand on Sam’s throat, tightening his grip, just a little, just to make him feel the weight of it, make him feel who held the reins.

-”D-Dean, oh God!” Dean scratched his brother’s length with his teeth, the sensation was so pure, so intense, Sam’s nerves so sensitive, he simply bucked his hips and came undone, the pleasure of pain cutting his breath off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! If you ever want to visit me www.onlyherefortheslash.tumblr.com (I'm so creative)


End file.
